Raindrops on the Windows
by x-Kirsty-Cullen-x
Summary: Ok, i know that this isnt Cliff McNish, but my mate told me that it was like his style. Please read it any way, Review!
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops on the Windows

Raindrops on the Windows

She sat on her bed listening to the steady beat of a tune on the radio, her head bobbing in time with the music. The music was strangely comforting to her but in between the steady beats, the silence loomed.

But when you thought about it, it wasn't really silence. The bellowing wind and the weeping rain attacked her window like tiny soldiers in battle. A car alarm echoed in the distance. When she sat and listened, the silence disappeared into subtle noises that were there everyday.

She reached up and tapped the stop button on her radio. As she lay there, the breeze whispered in her ear while she listened to the world. Sparrows chattered as they collected food for their chicks. Seagulls screamed in the air above. Dogs barked down the road. The pitter-patter of rain splashed on the window. Wind chimes rattled on someone's wall. An owl hooted to a steady beat. Cars rolled up and down the road.

Gravel crunched as her Mums car rolled up the driveway. Jessica ran downstairs and threw the door open as her Mum ran across the pathway in the rain. Jessica threw her arms around her Mum and shut the door almost silently.

They strolled into the lounge, dropped down on the sofa and flicked the TV on. The bowl of popcorn was still on the coffee table from last night's movie fest so they both dove in. The room was dark as the curtains were closed, the lights were off and it was 10:30. Her Mum had been at the clinic since before Jess got home and it was that way since her Dad went away.

When the programme ended, Jess whispered goodnight to her Mum and ran upstairs at the speed of light. She changed into her pyjamas and curled up inside the duvet. She pulled the duvet tight around her as she stared at the twinkling stars. She just hoped she could slip into the world of dreams and say goodbye to reality.

Jess always had the most vivid dreams. One night she was the cold wind, whirling and whistling the trees, skimming the ocean and freezing the north.

Another time she was the sun, spying on the world all day long. She looked down on France, Germany, China and America, all day, every day.

But tonight was a new experience for her. When she finally drifted off and began to dream, she found her best dream yet.

She was a drop of rain, forming in the clouds. She peered down on her garden, willing herself to fall. All the others fell all around her, but she couldn't. She wanted to drop down and let the wind carry and direct her to her destination. When she fell, the wind swirled around her and made her dizzy. The breeze carried her to a rose and she splashed down onto a soft, velvety petal. She trickled down the petal, splashing down onto the leaf below, and then onto a blade of grass. More landed around her and they dripped off the blade together. Soaking into the earth she relaxed, but the whole world seemed to disappear when the lightning struck…

Jess woke with a start as the sky flashed white and the massive sky drums crashed. She wondered if her Dad was ok in the storm.

She shook the thought of Dad from her head as tears pricked her eyes and her vision grew blurry. It was 1:00 in the morning and Jess was exhausted as she drifted into a dreamless sleep she saw sparkling diamonds shining on a coal background.


	2. Chapter 2

Raindrops on the Windows

Raindrops on the Windows

Waking from her dreamless sleep, Jess yawned and fell off the bed with a thud. She pulled herself up off the floorboards and pushed Mia, her cat, off her robe. She arched her back and hissed at Jess, her silky black fur stood on end and her mouth drew back into a scowl. Mia sat down again and started grooming herself, as Jess pulled on her silky white robe and her soft Japanese slippers.

She wandered into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, feeling the warm water drip down her arms and back was pure bliss. She tiptoed out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, careful not to wake her Mum. She found her uniform and slipped on her white polo and blue tartan skirt. She ran downstairs, grabbed an energy bar and helmet and sprinted to the shed. She scoffed down the energy bar in seconds, leaving a pile of crumbs on the floor which the sparrows came and ate.

She leapt on the seat of her bike, after fastening her helmet and walking to the gate, and sped off. This was pure bliss for her. She was at Harte High within minutes and she sped through the gates, narrowly missing a very stressed out Mr Turner, making him drop a huge pile of books.

She sat through History, Maths, English, Science and French before realising that she had Mr Turner for IT next. When she arrived she stayed at the back of the class, hiding behind Benjamin all lesson and at the end of the lesson she was the first out the door.

She made it to her bike and halfway home she remembered what happened two days ago…

_She remembered seeing blue flashing lights between two houses in the distance. She wondered what was going on because the lights seemed rather close to her house…_

She pedalled around the corner

_She saw the police cars in front of her house and sped up a bit, maybe something had happened to her Mum…_

She walked her bike around to the back garden and pulled it into the shed, while thinking about what the policeman had said

"_Miss Holmes we are very sorry to have to tell you this. Your father has been lost at sea, is your mother home at the moment…"_


	3. AN

A/N -

**A/N - **

**S**_**ave**_

**O**_**ur**_

**S**_**tory**_

**I really am sorry but I need inspiration. **

**R&R please! **

**Otherwise the story will have to end now and I really don't want that to happen.**

**Help me! **


End file.
